<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>darling boy by syssarcoses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702431">darling boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syssarcoses/pseuds/syssarcoses'>syssarcoses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Restraints, Riding Crops, Spanking, Teasing, Temperature Play, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syssarcoses/pseuds/syssarcoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t believe I asked you a question, sweet boy. I believe I gave you an order, and that is non negotiable.” Obi-Wan removes the riding crop from its place against Anakin’s throat and taps Anakin’s nose with it in time with his words as he says, “Now. Get. On. Your. Knees.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>darling boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anakin, let me,” Obi-Wan says, already sounding exasperated from where he stands behind Anakin with his arms wrapped around his waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obi-Wan, we both know I’m better at this. You just need to learn to relinquish control a little bit. When it comes to the kitchen, <em> I </em>am the Master,” Anakin responds, giving the plate he’s washing an extra firm scrub.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I suppose I can satisfy myself with being the Master in all other areas, including our bantering.” Obi-Wan squeezes Anakin’s waist a little tighter and Anakin chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know about all that, but I have been thinking about one thing you’re the Master of.” Anakin puts the plate aside to dry and Obi-Wan lets go of him as Anakin turns around to envelop him in a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Anakin, whatever are you going to praise me for this time--ugh, your hands are still wet!” Obi-Wan doesn’t break out of the hug, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin releases Obi-Wan and grabs a small towel from the counter, drying his hands off and looking at Obi-Wan conspiratorially before saying, “It’s less praise and more something I need. I think I deserve a reward for doing all these dishes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?” Obi-Wan looks intrigued. Perfect. Anakin places the towel on the counter and turns to wrap his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I think I deserve something special, <em> Daddy </em>,” Anakin says, before planting a kiss on the tip of Obi-Wan’s nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, so we’re doing this again?” Obi-Wan says, smirking at Anakin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin laughs and says, “Yes, because, you know, you’re the closest thing I have to--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anakin, why do you always bring that up? Out of all the things you’ve said to me, why that? I think I understand a little bit of why, but could you please tell me what’s going through that head of yours?” Obi-Wan encircles his arms around Anakin’s waist again, squeezing a little to reassure him. Anakin is safe here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Anakin begins, “you know I never had a father, and when you were training me, I just felt so much love for you that I didn’t know how to explain. I needed a way to say that you meant more to me than just a Master, and that was the only way I knew how to say it. But I’ve never actually seen you as my dad...that would be...weird.” He looks to Obi-Wan for his reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiles warmly at him before saying, “Anakin, I completely understand. And I have always been here to be whatever you needed at the time. And now, you need me to be your Daddy, don’t you, baby boy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin’s heart leaps within his chest as he says, “Green.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan extricates himself from Anakin’s embrace. He holds out his hand and says, “Well then sweet boy, how about we go to the bedroom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes please,” Anakin says, and he takes Obi-Wan’s hand enthusiastically, and although he feels Obi-Wan was probably planning on leading <em> him </em>, that doesn’t stop him from leading Obi-Wan instead, pulling him along behind him as they rush off to the bedroom, both devolving into excited giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reach the bedroom, Anakin excitedly strips out of his robes and watches as Obi-Wan goes to retrieve something from the nightstand. It’s rope. That pretty green rope that Anakin loves, and he shivers as he sees Obi-Wan running his fingers over it. And there’s something else. A riding crop. Well, that’s new.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan walks back over and comes to stand in front of Anakin before saying, “Baby boy, I think tonight you need to remember exactly who I am to you, so I have some things that might help to...jog your memory. Is that all right with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin grins, already anticipating the wondrous mixture of pain and pleasure that will be crashing through him under Obi-Wan’s hand, answering, “It’s more than all right, Daddy. I just hope you can properly put me in my place.” And he crosses his wrists behind his back as Obi-Wan walks around him to start binding his hands. He’s firmer than usual, yanking Anakin a bit when he ties the knot. Anakin feels his cock hardening already between his legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan walks around him, circling him and holding the crop with one hand, like an apex predator that plans to devour its prey as slowly and thoroughly as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Testing the rope around his wrists, wiggling his fingers to get used to the sensation, Anakin looks at Obi-Wan, who is tapping a riding crop against his palm and looking at Anakin expectantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, Daddy? Do you need something?” Anakin knows he’s asking for trouble, but who would Anakin Skywalker be if he didn’t constantly test the waters, didn’t constantly walk farther out onto the ice to see how far he can get before it breaks beneath his feet?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan has a look in his eyes like he’d set the world on fire to keep Anakin warm. He taps his palm with the riding crop once more before opening his mouth and answering Anakin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get on your knees, baby boy. You wouldn’t want to make Daddy sad, now would you?” The question is phrased in a way that marries petulance and authority into a terrifyingly addicting union.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin sticks his full lower lip out, pouting as he looks into Obi-Wan’s eyes and says, “But <em> Daddy </em> , the floor is <em> hard </em>. I’ll get bruises; I just know I will.” Anakin couldn’t care less about getting bruises. In fact, part of him wishes Obi-Wan would just grip his shoulders and physically force him onto his knees. He wants to remember tonight, and he wants more than just a hickey as evidence that he was under Obi-Wan’s sway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan abruptly stops tapping the crop and sticks it under Anakin’s chin, pushing it forward into his neck until Anakin can feel its pressure as he swallows thickly. Obi-Wan lessens the pressure a bit and trails the tip of the riding crop down and back up Anakin’s neck, caressing his Adam’s apple and coming to rest at the bottom of the hollow in his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t believe I asked you a question, sweet boy. I believe I gave you an order, and that is non negotiable.” Obi-Wan removes the riding crop from its place against Anakin’s throat and taps Anakin’s nose with it in time with his words as he says, “Now. Get. On. Your. Knees.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin feels arousal swirling within him like a whirlpool in an endless sea. Part of him wants to be brattier, wants to refuse to kneel. But the way Obi-Wan is looking at him right now could convince Anakin to walk off a precipice and let go of his hold on the Force, allowing himself to go crashing to the bottom. So, looking Obi-Wan in the eye, he kneels, like the good boy he can be when he wants to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan looks down at him, an exaggerated look of relief on his face. He brings his free hand to his chest and says, “Thank you, dear one. I knew you could be good for me. Now, how can I reward you? I promise I will give you what you want if I can.” Anakin knows there is only one correct answer to this question, and he’s about to utter it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want your cock, Daddy. I want you to fuck me, to fill me up. I need it, <em> please </em> . Can you give your baby boy what he needs?” And Anakin pouts again, but he knows there’s a gleam of mischief in his eyes. He also knows he’s ultimately vulnerable here, kneeling on the hard floor, hands tied behind his back, cock hard and leaking. He <em> loves </em>it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan looks Anakin up and down, and then stares at the floor. “Tsk, tsk, tsk,” he says, “look at the mess you’re making. Do you see that, baby boy? And right in front of your Daddy, too. Shameful.” And he points the riding crop at the small puddle of precome that’s gathered in front of where Anakin kneels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Anakin looks down, he hears Obi-Wan move. Now Obi-Wan is crouching in front of him and swiping two fingers through the precome on the floor. Obi-Wan sticks the crop under Anakin’s chin once more, raising it so Anakin is looking him in the eyes. He holds his other hand, coated in precome, right in front of Anakin’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suck.” It’s an order, and not one that Anakin even wants to try refusing. He opens his mouth and licks Obi-Wan’s fingers, a little kitten lick before his tongue darts back into his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha, it tastes funny,” Anakin says, batting his eyelashes at Obi-Wan, playing up the sweetness in his voice like it’s his job. And he knows his voice is just <em> saturated </em>with saccharine quality, like syrup that sticks to one’s teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby boy, I believe I told you to <em> suck </em>, not just lick. Can’t you understand what your Daddy needs?” Obi-Wan looks at him in admonishment, slightly shaking his head in disappointment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Never one to disappoint his former Master, Anakin doesn’t even say another word before he takes Obi-Wan’s fingers into his mouth enthusiastically and sucks, running his tongue between them and taking them all the way into his mouth, a similitude of the blowjob he’s hoping he’ll get to give Obi-Wan tonight. He looks into Obi-Wan’s eyes from underneath his eyelashes, hoping to appear as demure and appealing as possible. This is how he’ll get what he wants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My, my, sweet boy, aren’t you looking absolutely ravishing tonight? And you’re being so good for me, too. I think you deserve a little treat,” Obi-Wan says, winking at Anakin and rising to his feet once more. He brings Anakin with him, grabbing his arm with his free hand and helping him to stand up. Then, he gestures to the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get on the bed,” Obi-Wan says, and he holds Anakin’s arm as Anakin climbs up on Obi-Wan’s bed before getting on the bed himself. The gesture is firm but tender, rather reminiscent of Obi-Wan’s entire relationship with Anakin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan lies on his back, a pillow under his head, and beckons to Anakin, who is watching him with great curiosity. Anakin does notice that the riding crop is laying right next to Obi-Wan, ever at his disposal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you need, Daddy?” Anakin asks, cocking his head to one side as he kneels beside Obi-Wan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to sit on my face, baby boy. Do you think you can do that? Can you let Daddy eat you out like a good boy?” Obi-Wan looks at Anakin with a gleam in his eyes that Anakin can’t quite give a name to. He knows what Obi-Wan is doing, though. He’s masked an order in a question. He wants to see how Anakin will respond. And Anakin knows exactly what to do. He may be headstrong, but he knows how to follow when he has the right leader.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy; I can do that. I need some help though. Can you hold me steady while I climb up?” Anakin widens his eyes and looks at Obi-Wan pleadingly, now wrapping his own version of an order in a soft request. He knows Obi-Wan will help him. Obi-Wan always does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, sweetheart,” Obi-Wan says. “Come here.” And Anakin crawls forwards on his knees towards Obi-Wan. It feels a bit awkward, but Obi-Wan’s fervent gaze washes over Anakin like a calm ocean wave, and he feels himself exhale in satisfaction as he finally--with Obi-Wan’s assistance--positions himself above Obi-Wan’s face. His cock is still leaking, now onto Obi-Wan’s robes, but Obi-Wan doesn’t comment. He’s busy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan spreads Anakin open, and Anakin feels Obi-Wan’s warm breath against his hole, making him shudder slightly. In response, Obi-Wan squeezes Anakin’s ass so hard Anakin is sure there will be bruises in the shape of Obi-Wan’s fingers when he wakes tomorrow, and he arches his back in surprise and delight. There’s something about the divine marriage of pleasure and pain that has Anakin on edge already. He can feel himself dripping, and out of his mouth comes a rather unusually demure, “<em> Please </em>, Daddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He jumps a little when he feels Obi-Wan rubbing his beard against his upper inner thighs, the scratching sensation not altogether unpleasant. He wiggles a little and asks, “What are you doing, Daddy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan chuckles and adjusts slightly before saying, “I want to make sure that when you try and sit down tomorrow, you’ll remember exactly what we did tonight.” And with that, he experimentally licks a long stripe along Anakin’s crack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Daddy,” Anakin whines, “keep going.” And he tries to push back onto Obi-Wan’s face, already desperate for more. But Obi-Wan holds him firmly in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, ah, ah, baby boy. Patience, patience. You’ll get what you need if you’re good for your Daddy. And I know you can be good,” Obi-Wan says, right before he licks Anakin again, this time swirling his tongue around Anakin’s hole. Anakin jerks a little bit, but this time he doesn’t beg for anything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That doesn’t mean he stays quiet, however.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, Daddy, that’s so good. I love your tongue. It’s always so warm and wet, so good,” Anakin sighs, letting his head tilt back, feeling his hair brush his shoulders like a tickling kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan doesn’t respond. Instead, he starts licking Anakin in earnest, alternating between prodding at Anakin’s hole with the tip of his tongue and sucking at his rim, making Anakin keen. Obi-Wan’s tongue is the most sublime thing Anakin can ever remember feeling. It’s smooth and warm, and the way he’s moving it against Anakin now...it’s marvelous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, <em> Daddy </em> , that’s so good. Oh, please keep fucking me with your tongue. Please, <em> please </em> , I need it so badly. I’ll be a good boy, oh, I promise I will. I swear, just don’t stop, Daddy. I want to come from just your tongue, oh please Daddy can you let me have that? <em> Oh, </em> your tongue feels so good, oh, right there, right <em> fucking </em>there, please, Daddy.” Anakin knows he’s babbling, knows words are falling from his lips like a waterfall spilling over a rocky cliff, but he can’t bring himself to care. He knows Obi-Wan loves this, loves when Anakin loses control of his very body, is unable to stop words from leaving his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin is whimpering, riding Obi-Wan’s face now as Obi-Wan holds him steady and pushes his tongue in and out of him. Anakin can feel his hole getting stretched and loose under Obi-Wan’s ministrations and he thinks he might actually be losing some sense of vision, because when he blinks, the edges of his vision are slightly blurry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan pauses for a moment and says, “Baby boy, have you ever had someone finger you while they eat you out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin is thrown out of his blissful state for a moment and slightly stammers as he replies, “N-no, Daddy, I don’t know what that feels like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though he can’t see Obi-Wan’s face, Anakin knows he’s smiling as he says, “Darling, now you do,” and slips a finger inside him even as he begins licking at his entrance again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Oh </em> , Daddy, that’s so good,” Anakin whines, feeling the slide of Obi-Wan’s tongue alongside his finger and loving the way he feels like he’s <em> finally </em>being opened up the way he wants to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan pulls away from Anakin for just a moment to ask, “Ready for another, sweetheart?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin instinctively nods, but when nothing happens, he becomes confused and looks back to try and catch a glimpse of Obi-Wan’s face. He hears Obi-Wan’s voice, as calm as ever, from beneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, now, my dear, we need to use our words with Daddy, don’t we? So I’ll ask you again. Are you ready for another finger?” Obi-Wan sounds so self satisfied, it would almost irritate Anakin if this were any other situation, but right now he’s simply desperate for touch, so he swallows the pride that sits heavy on his tongue, and opens his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy, I’m ready,” Anakin says. He expected to feel annoyed at this little interaction, but it feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. Obeying orders of his own volition feels <em> divine </em> . Obi-Wan may be the one in power right now, but Anakin is in control of himself. If he were to utter his safeword, all of this would stop, and Obi-Wan would be wrapping him in a blanket in an instant and whispering words of comfort to him. Anakin feels...autonomous. It’s heady, for someone with his history, and he smiles to himself as he feels Obi-Wan carefully slide another finger inside him and scissor the two apart, still licking at Anakin’s hole. Anakin could end all of this, could end this entire scene if he wanted to. But he doesn’t want to. He wants to call Obi-Wan Daddy and he wants to get fucked. <em> Hard </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he relaxes into the feelings Obi-Wan is eliciting in him, feeling more electric with every swipe of Obi-Wan’s tongue and every movement of his fingers. He feels like his nerves are live wires, sparking up underneath Obi-Wan’s precise touch. He doesn’t even know how long it takes before he knows he’s stretched out and ready to be fucked, but he knows he needs it, and he knows his Daddy will give him what he needs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushes back once more and says, “Oh, Daddy, I want you to fuck me. I want, ah, I want your cock.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan pulls away after giving Anakin one final lick, and says, “Well, baby boy, I don’t think you’re ready for that quite yet, but I think I have something you might like. And, apparently sensing Anakin’s curiosity, he assists Anakin in climbing off him. Taking the riding crop and tucking it under his arm, Obi-Wan gets off the bed and once more motions for Anakin to come to him. Anakin obeys, going to stand next to Obi-Wan by the nightstand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan looks in the nightstand drawer, first grabbing a packet of lube, and then rubbing his beard, considering as he looks through the other contents of the drawer. Suddenly, his eyes light up and he says, “Ah, I know just the thing. Here we are.” And he pulls out a pastel pink dildo with a suction cup at the bottom. Anakin has an idea of where this is going, and his heartbeat races at the very thought of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan walks over to the other side of the bed, the side where the mirror is. It’s a little luxury Obi-Wan has allowed himself, that mirror. Intrigued, Anakin walks to where Obi-Wan is, and he watches as Obi-Wan bends over and secures the dildo to the floor. Anakin definitely knows where this is going, and the anticipation is delicious, hanging heavy in the air between him and Obi-Wan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan opens the packet of lube and slicks up the dildo, all the while looking at Anakin, and then, when he appears satisfied, he says, “Come now, sweet boy. Can you ride this cock before you ride mine? It’ll get you all nice and ready for me. You could use some further <em> preparation </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin shivers as he sees Obi-Wan look to him, waiting for an answer as he stands once again to his full height. Anakin knows he will submit to Obi-Wan, but he wants to play just a little more, so he walks over to stand next to him and says, “I don’t think I know how to ride any cock that isn’t yours, Daddy. I don’t think I can do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sees Obi-Wan take the crop out from under his arm and look at him with a question in his eyes. Anakin sees an image sent over the Bond, and he immediately feels his cock twitch at the idea of it, so, abandoning all pretense, he blurts, “Green, green, please Daddy.” Obi-Wan nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin immediately feels the sting of the crop against the side of his neck, a searing brand that he sadly knows won’t stay for long. Obi-Wan grips him by the shoulder and positions him above the dildo, whispering in his ear and saying, “Such funny words come pouring up through your throat and out of your mouth, baby boy. Let’s see if you can learn to be a little quieter, hm? You’re going to ride this cock and you’re going to like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin can’t help himself from breathing out “<em> Oh </em> ,” at Obi-Wan’s words, but he has no time to ponder what’s just been said to him, because now Obi-Wan’s hands are on his shoulders and he’s forcing Anakin down onto the floor. Not too hard, but hard enough that Anakin knows he’ll be watching bruises on his knees mend over the next few days. And the very thought of that, the very knowledge that Obi-Wan’s actions will leave such a physical reminder of his presence in Anakin’s life, has Anakin tilting his head back slightly and whispering, “Oh, <em> fuck, </em>Daddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan immediately grabs Anakin’s hair with his free hand from where he’s standing, and moves Anakin’s face so he’s looking at himself in the mirror, and says, “Now, sweet boy, I’m going to help you get into position, and then you’re going to fuck yourself on that toy like your life depends on it. And you’re going to watch it happen. I want you nice and fucked out already before I put my cock anywhere near you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan lets go of Anakin’s hair and crouches down behind him and helps Anakin slip the dildo inside himself slowly, Anakin moaning quietly as he feels it go deeper and deeper. And for all Obi-Wan’s commanding words, there’s a tenderness to his actions, the way he places a hand on Anakin’s lower back, steadying him, and the way he murmurs, “Shh, baby boy, Daddy’s got you,” when Anakin shifts a little and whines at the change in angle. He knows Obi-Wan has him. He has him in every way. He and Obi-Wan are irrevocably tied together, their lives and feelings and desires interlaced like vines crawling up a trellis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin feels that Obi-Wan is using the Force to keep the toy in place, and he would chuckle to himself about Obi-Wan’s neverending sense of thoroughness if he weren’t already careening towards the edge of orgasm. Obi-Wan stands up once he’s apparently satisfied with Anakin’s position, and Anakin makes eye contact with him in the mirror. Obi-Wan smiles softly, seemingly unable to keep his adoration for Anakin from seeping through the cracks in his authoritative persona. Then, Anakin sees something light up in Obi-Wan’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby boy, I’m going to go get you a special treat. You stay here, and keep fucking yourself, and I’ll be right back.” Obi-Wan leans down to kiss the top of Anakin’s head, then he says, “Be good, Anakin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For some reason, the use of his name instead of a pet name in this exact situation makes Anakin shiver and want very much to be good. So he looks at himself in the mirror and moves, bouncing up and down on the dildo, loving the slide of the toy in and out of himself. And as he gazes into his own eyes while he fucks himself, he thinks maybe he sees what Obi-Wan wants him to see. He’s...beautiful. He’s really lovely, and maybe he doesn’t always truly see that in himself, but as he watches himself now, he does see it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what seems like three eternities, Obi-Wan returns, and he has two things in his hand. The first is Anakin’s favorite collar. The second is a tray of ice cubes. Anakin looks at him through the mirror, and Obi-Wan smirks, saying, “I’m back, darling boy, and I’ve brought us some more toys to play with. Now, if you’re ready, I need you to promise you’ll keep still.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin nods, and then remembers to use his words and says, “Yes, Daddy.” Obi-Wan seems pleased, and he pulls an ice cube from the tray, then turns around to set down the riding crop and the collar on the bed. Then, he comes to stand directly behind Anakin, one hand caressing Anakin’s throat and coming to rest on his pulse point below his jaw. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so alive, baby boy. So warm and tender, all for me. All for me to fuck; all for me to love. Do you trust me?” Obi-Wan must know the answer to this question, but perhaps, Anakin thinks, he needs to know especially in this moment. So Anakin lets him know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I trust you, Daddy,” Anakin says, smiling beatifically up at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, sweet boy,” Obi-Wan says. And before Anakin can say anything else, Obi-Wan is slowly dragging the ice cube across his neck, from one side to the other, as if he’s drawing a collar on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Fuck </em>,” Anakin hisses, the cold of the ice such a simultaneously welcome and unwelcome sensation compared to the warm room and Obi-Wan’s warm hands. But it’s magnificent, this feeling of something so cold and hard being brought so close to his soft throat, his pulse, a stark contrast to the warmth of his own body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you like that, darling?” Obi-Wan asks as he removes the rest of the ice from Anakin’s neck and looks at him questioningly. Anakin nods, and for once, Obi-Wan seems content with the wordless response. Anakin is so blissed out already, trying to ride the toy and also trying to keep from squirming too much because of his bound hands, and in addition to that, he’s trying to keep his eyes on himself in the mirror, just like Obi-Wan commanded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows even without the contrast of the ice, he must be hot to the touch, his heart rate up and his cheeks flushed. Droplets of water run down his throat, becoming warm against the heat of his skin. And he can see Obi-Wan turning around and retrieving the collar from its place on the bed. He feels like he might just burn up, consumed in his own fire, and only one thought echoes through his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, I’m in love.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan wipes the back of his hand across Anakin’s neck to remove the little bit of water that hasn’t dried yet, and he takes the collar in his hands and holds it in front of Anakin, letting it rest ever so featherlight against the skin of Anakin’s neck. It’s barely touching him, but Anakin has to fight the feeling to let his eyes roll back in his head from the very idea that Obi-Wan is about to collar him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You always look lovely in this collar, baby boy, but there’s something I want to try before I put it on you,” Obi-Wan says, before he leans down to Anakin’s neck, his lips just barely brushing the side of Anakin’s throat as he says, “I love you.” Then he presses his open mouth against Anakin and bites down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, <em> Daddy </em>!” Anakin cries out, all at once leaning into the touch, leaning into the pain, letting it rush through his system like a drug. It runs tandem with pleasure, two sparks racing one another along a track and joining together to create one raging flame. Obi-Wan pulls away slightly and presses a soft kiss to the mark he’s just made. Anakin can’t think of anything fitting to say, no clever remark, no teasing quip, so he just gives voice to the words sitting on his tongue, ready to be spoken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” Anakin says, and it feels like as the words leave his mouth, they wrap him and Obi-Wan in a sense of peace, even with the frantic energy Anakin always feels inside him. Obi-Wan gently fastens the collar around Anakin’s neck before leaning back to look at Anakin in the mirror. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beautiful,” Obi-Wan breathes out, and Anakin looks at himself even as he feels his legs start to tire in his position. The collar is simple, but pretty, a green leather color with a gold ring on the front, where Obi-Wan has frequently attached a leash. It’s thick, covering a good portion of Anakin’s neck, and he loves the way it looks. Like he’s a pretty present all ready for Obi-Wan to unwrap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy, I’m getting tired. Can I move to the bed now? Please?” Anakin looks at Obi-Wan in the mirror, and Obi-Wan looks at him like he’d love nothing more than to give him the answer he wants. And so he does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, sweet boy. Let me help you up.” And Obi-Wan takes hold of Anakin’s arm and lifts him, moving him off of the toy and helping him stand. But suddenly, as Anakin’s legs straighten, they give out beneath him, and the only reason he doesn’t go crashing to the floor is because Obi-Wan grips him with both hands and keeps him somewhat upright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m already so fucked that I can’t walk, and you’ve barely touched me,” Anakin giggles, surprised at how airy his voice sounds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I wish I could say I’m going to fuck you properly right now, but you still have a little while to wait, baby boy. There are a few more things I’d like to try with you tonight,” Obi-Wan says as he helps Anakin over to the bed to go on his knees, his face turned to the side, resting on a pillow and his hips in the air, legs spread. Anakin feels his legs trembling a bit, and he welcomes the feeling that his body is already so affected by tonight’s activities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waits patiently as Obi-Wan undresses, seemingly taking an eternity to remove all his robes, glancing at Anakin and smirking as he removes the last of his clothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan climbs onto the bed behind Anakin and runs his hands up and down the backs of his thighs before lightly smacking his ass with the back of his hand. Anakin yelps, and Obi-Wan chuckles and says, “Oh, you like that, sweet boy? Maybe you’ll like this, too.” And Anakin suddenly hears the whoosh of something being swiped through the air, and feels the sting of leather against his ass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah!” Anakin cries, pushing back into the feeling, wishing it had stayed for longer, needing more. He gasps out a “Please, Daddy, <em> more </em>,” into the air, hoping Obi-Wan is feeling generous tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan rubs his hand over the spot where the crop hit, soothing against Anakin’s skin. He says, “Oh, you like that, dear one? Of course I can give you more. How many do you want, and how hard do you want them to be?” Anakin, even in this state, feels fondness spread throughout him at Obi-Wan’s consistent need to make Anakin comfortable and safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want ten, Daddy. And I want them <em> hard </em>,” Anakin says, putting emphasis on the last word, feeling his mouth caress it, in the hopes Obi-Wan will understand just how badly he wants this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan doesn’t need to be told twice, it seems. Anakin hears him position himself behind him, and he places one hand on Anakin’s hip before saying, “Ready?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Yes </em>,” Anakin breathes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then it happens. Another hard smack against his skin, harder than the first. Anakin cries out wordlessly, and he leans back into it again, chasing that sensation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Count for me, baby boy,” Obi-Wan says, squeezing Anakin’s hip gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin doesn’t need any further encouragement, because almost before Obi-Wan has finished his sentence, he says, “Yes, Daddy,” enthusiastically. This very specific scene, this sense of giving over power so completely, is rushing through him and it’s intoxicating in its intensity. He’s in control of this. Obi-Wan would never raise a hand to him if he didn’t want it. So as the word “One, thank you Daddy,” leaves his lips, he feels one thing: he feels freed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good job, sweetheart,” Obi-Wan coos. “Now are you ready for another?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin inhales deeply before he answers, “Yes, yes, Daddy. And you don’t have to ask me every time. I want this.” Obi-Wan leans down and presses a kiss to the base of Anakin’s spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, the brief kiss is over and Anakin feels another smack, harder than the first, and his cock twitches where it hangs heavy between his legs. He cries out “Two, thank you Daddy,” without even thinking, and he once again hears the sound of the crop whooshing through the air. “Three, thank you Daddy,” is blurted out, Anakin trying his best to concentrate on the very specific feeling of the crop as it hits him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Four, thank you Daddy,” Anakin says, and a whine leaves his lips as he thrusts his hips slightly forward and realizes he can’t get any friction on his cock and he probably won’t be able to for a while, as his hands are still tied behind his back with that green rope that matches the leather of his collar. He sobs, realizing how badly he needs some friction on his cock, and he can sense Obi-Wan freeze immediately behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay, Daddy, and I want more. I just need you to touch me,” Anakin hurriedly says, not wanting Obi-Wan to break out of the scene for fear that Anakin is uncomfortable. Obi-Wan moves his hand from Anakin’s hip and rubs it over the areas where he’d hit Anakin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know what you need, baby boy,” Obi-Wan says, and Anakin hears him moving around a bit, getting off the bed and then getting back on, and the sound of a cap popping open. Then, there are two slick fingers at his entrance, and Anakin leans back into them, already stretched and ready. Then, the fingers disappear as suddenly as they appeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This can go one of two ways, my sweet boy,” Obi-Wan’s voice is firm. “You can be good and hold still, and get a little treat along with this, or you can wiggle and get nothing at all. So what will it be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be good; I promise I’ll be good, Daddy,” Anakin pleads, the words rushing out of his mouth almost faster than he can organize them into a coherent sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well,” is the last thing he hears Obi-Wan say before Obi-Wan’s two fingers are inside him, curling in the most perfect way, and at the very moment Obi-Wan brushes against Anakin’s prostate, he brings the riding crop down against Anakin’s skin. Anakin grits his teeth, trying not to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“F-five, thank you Daddy,” Anakin grinds out, determined to last through the full ten. He knows he can do it, but at the same time, feeling so overwhelmed already. Obi-Wan isn’t letting up at all, rubbing against his prostate with one hand and caressing his skin with the tip of the crop. Obi-Wan taps the crop lightly against Anakin before bringing it down hard again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Six, <em> oh, </em> thank you Daddy,” Anakin whines, feeling like he’s losing his hold on the physical world more and more with each strike.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan smacks him with the crop again, and Anakin chokes out “Seven, oh <em> fuck </em>, thank you, thank you Daddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three more. Anakin only has three more. He’s <em> loving </em> this. He tries to stay as still as he possibly can as the crop slaps him again and he cries out “Eight, <em> ah </em> , thank you Daddy.” Obi-Wan rewards him with another rub against his prostate, and Anakin starts devolving into babbling, saying, “Oh, fuck, Daddy, that’s so good. Keep going, <em> please </em>. I’ve been so good for you. H-hit me again, Daddy. I want you to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan slips another finger inside Anakin, and Anakin keens as Obi-Wan says, “You’re doing so well, baby boy. I’m so proud of you. Just two more, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin says, “Yes, Daddy, thank you,” and once again hears the whoosh of the riding crop. As it comes down on him, he says, “Nine, th-thank you Daddy,” and Obi-Wan immediately brings it down against him again, surprising Anakin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, what do we say when Daddy is finished?” Obi-Wan asks, slowly pulling his fingers out of Anakin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ten, thank you Daddy,” Anakin answers without hesitation. He feels at once relieved and saddened that this part of the session is over, but he knows Obi-Wan will care for him, so he refrains from saying anything else as he waits for Obi-Wan to speak again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did well, baby boy. I think you deserve your reward. How would you like Daddy to fuck you?” Obi-Wan asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Daddy, I would love that,” Anakin answers, wishing he could see Obi-Wan’s face but also loving being in the position he’s in, so open and vulnerable to Obi-Wan’s every whim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you? You’d love for Daddy to stick his cock into your tight little hole and fuck you so deep you feel it for days? So hard you limp afterwards? How would you like to explain to the other Jedi that the reason you’re not walking right is because your Daddy fucked you so well you were <em> screaming </em>? I bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Obi-Wan squeezes the flesh of Anakin’s thigh as he speaks, digging his blunt nails into Anakin’s soft skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, Daddy, I would like that. Please, please give it to me, Daddy,” Anakin begs, not even caring about how desperation is lacing his voice. He punctuates his words with a mischievous wiggle of his hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan releases Anakin’s thigh and positions himself behind him, his cock prodding at Anakin’s entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think you can take it, baby boy? Do you think you can take my cock? I’ll help you, don’t worry,” Obi-Wan says, waiting for Anakin’s response, stilling behind him in anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can take it if you help me, Daddy. I know I can. I’ll be the best for you, only for you,” Anakin asserts, moving his hips back in hopes he can get some more stimulation against his hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, dear one, we’ll try it. But for now, I’ll just give you a little bit,” Obi-Wan says, and he pushes the head of his cock inside Anakin, making Anakin whine and push back again. But Obi-Wan pulls back even as Anakin tries to push himself farther down onto his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Why </em>, Daddy? I need your cock. I need all of it to fill me up,” Anakin pouts, unable to push back as far as he wants due to his hands being behind his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, when you talk like <em> that </em>, baby boy, how can I deny you?” Obi-Wan says, and Anakin can hear the smirk in his voice. Then, before Anakin can respond, Obi-Wan is sliding inside him in one movement, and Anakin is moaning, so overcome already from having Obi-Wan so deep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, <em> Daddy </em>, I love when you fuck me like this. You always fuck your baby boy so good, always give me what I need. What do you need me to do?” Anakin is so ready to please Obi-Wan, so into the feeling of being Obi-Wan’s in such a visceral way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just sit still and take it, dear one. Just take my cock. You’re so good at it. I wonder what everyone would think if they could see you now? Anakin Skywalker, tied up and begging for it from his Daddy. And you always look so pretty like this, taking my cock. You’re so perfect, sweetheart,” Obi-Wan says, and he thrusts into Anakin hard, almost making Anakin lose his balance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think if everyone could see me now, they’d be impressed with how well I take Daddy’s cock,” Anakin says, unable to stop the smart remark from coming out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin knows it’s coming before it happens, but the smack of Obi-Wan’s hand against his thigh still makes him jerk and gasp. That little point of pain, that ever so quick motion of Obi-Wan’s hand, it has Anakin’s mind reeling in the best way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, baby boy, you know better. I don’t want to hear any more clever quips out of that pretty mouth. Do I have to make you be quiet?” Obi-Wan asks, the hint of a delicious threat in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Maybe </em>,” Anakin chirps. “I don’t know if you can, though, Daddy.” He knows he’s pushing it, knows he’s holding a lighted matchstick next to a pile of dry grass, but he can’t help but want to see what happens when the fire takes hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe,” Obi-Wan says, “if I fuck that tight little hole of yours hard enough, until you’re crying and unable to form words, then maybe you’ll know what it means to be good for Daddy. There’s only one way to find out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin grins from where his head rests against the pillow. This is what he truly wants. But then Obi-Wan is pulling out of him, and Anakin shudders at the loss of contact. Why?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before you say anything, I’ll explain. Remember how you rode that toy? Well I’m thinking about it, and I’m feeling a little jealous. I’d like to have you ride me instead. And I’m not going to ask if you can do that, baby boy, because I know you can. You can and you will.” And Obi-Wan grabs Anakin’s arms and heaves him upright to a kneeling position before pushing him to the side a bit and going to lie down on his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, my darling, what are you waiting for? Fuck yourself on my cock. Show me how you please your Daddy,” Obi-Wan says, beckoning to Anakin with one finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin does his best to climb over to Obi-Wan, but it’s a little awkward with his bound wrists and it takes some help from Obi-Wan to lift him up and onto Obi-Wan. They giggle as Anakin shifts, trying to get the right angle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby boy, are you having, haha, are you having some trouble?” Obi-Wan asks, covering his mouth with his hand in an effort to control his laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin laughs too, now, and replies, “No, Daddy, just give me a minute. If I can just...there, that feels right. Can you help steady me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, sweetheart. There you go. Now sink down slowly, ah, there you go. You’re perfect,” Obi-Wan says as Anakin sits down on his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, <em> fuck </em>,” Anakin whines as he finally has Obi-Wan’s cock entirely inside him. “You’re so big, Daddy.” The feeling of fullness is addicting, and Anakin grinds his hips down in an effort to make sure Obi-Wan’s cock is as deep as it can possibly go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look so good, sweet boy,” Obi-Wan says, grabbing onto Anakin’s hips. “You’re going to look even prettier when I fuck you so hard you can’t even speak.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll see about that, Daddy,” Anakin says, now lifting himself up and sinking back down, letting out a soft little “Ah,” as he does so. Obi-Wan watches him from where he lies, and Anakin can’t help but think how beautiful he is. And as Anakin is thinking about how lucky he is, Obi-Wan moves his hand and summons something to him with the Force. It’s another ice cube.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby boy, remember these? No, don’t slow down; keep riding me. I think you might like a little extra...stimulation,” Obi-Wan says, and he pushes himself upwards so he’s sitting up, Anakin in his lap, still riding him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan makes eye contact with Anakin as he first brushes the ice cube against Anakin’s nipple, moving it in time with Anakin’s own movements and circling it around the sensitive nub.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s that, baby boy?” Obi-Wan asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin opens his mouth to answer, and Obi-Wan puts a finger against his lips to stop him, saying, “Ah, ah, ah, dear one. Don’t speak and make Daddy upset. Just nod for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin is fighting a war within himself. He wants to be submissive, to let Obi-Wan take him over and do whatever he wants to him, but at the same time, he wants to be insubordinate, to fight against Obi-Wan’s commands. Insubordination wins out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, dear one, tell me without using your words. Do you like that?” Obi-Wan looks at him expectantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin snaps his teeth down on the air right beside Obi-Wan’s finger against his lips, threatening, before he says, “Try harder, Daddy. I can still speak.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan looks at him like he’s just been given the opportunity of a lifetime and says, “My, my, you <em> are </em> rude, aren’t you? I would gag you, but I want to have the pleasure of hearing every single one of your whimpers once I get you <em> incoherent </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d like to see you try,” Anakin says as he bounces up and down once more, hyper aware of the cold of the ice cube against his skin, and he shivers slightly, despite his best efforts to remain unaffected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then you’re in luck,” Obi-Wan says as he grips the back of his neck. “Because not only do I plan on trying; I plan on succeeding.” And he pulls Anakin closer before taking Anakin’s nipple into his mouth and sucking, then swirling his tongue around it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, oh, Daddy!” Anakin cries, grinding down against Obi-Wan’s hips for a moment so he doesn’t move too much, wanting to keep Obi-Wan exactly where he is for as long as he can. All too soon, though, Obi-Wan’s mouth withdraws.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See?” Obi-Wan says as he uses one hand to squeeze Anakin’s ass, “I knew you could be persuaded to be a little more polite.” He looks so satisfied with himself, so smug, Anakin wants to be a brat just for the reward he knows it will get him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s hand squeezes tighter as he prompts Anakin to keep bouncing on his cock, and Anakin obeys. At the very least he can give Obi-Wan this. But he says, “Well, I don’t know about <em> polite </em>. After all--ah!” His sentence is cut short by Obi-Wan reaching out his hand and gripping the ring on his collar, yanking it and pulling him slightly forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still talking back, are we, baby boy? Maybe Daddy just isn’t doing his job right,” Obi-Wan says, his voice dripping with eagerness. He’s loving this as much as Anakin is; Anakin knows this. But he also knows when to let the walls he builds around himself fall, when to open up and be soft. For Obi-Wan, he will be soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Daddy. I’m not trying to be bad. I just want you to fuck me harder. I can’t even touch myself; I need your help to make me feel good. Please help me, Daddy.” And Anakin pouts as he pulls himself up and sinks down once more. “My legs are hurting, Daddy. It’s making me upset. Can you help?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan reaches over to put the ice cube on the nightstand, seemingly unworried about the mess it will inevitably create, and he brings his cold hand up to Anakin’s cheek and says, “Of course I’ll help you, dear one. Just relax. Daddy’s got you.” And he surges forward and captures Anakin’s lips. It’s a heated kiss, tension overflowing between them and Anakin gasping into Obi-Wan’s mouth as Obi-Wan grips Anakin’s hips with both hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan breaks their kiss and leans back. He holds Anakin’s hips like a vise, and, keeping him in place, thrusts up into him. Anakin whines, saying, “Daddy, <em> thank you </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan seems satisfied with this reaction, because he rubs his thumbs over Anakin’s hip bones and says, “There’s a good boy.” Anakin feels his soul light up at the praise. He wants to bask in it, let it surround him like the most comforting of blankets, but he has no time to linger in the moment, because Obi-Wan has started relentlessly driving his hips up into him, and pulling him into a feeling of frantic desire for more pleasure, more intimacy, more, more, <em> more </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he knows there’s one way that’s sure to get him more: listening to Obi-Wan. So he leans into Obi-Wan’s touch and allows himself to be taken over by the command of his former Master. He lets his resistance melt like snow on the first day of spring, and he feels his body soften. He’s not quite limp, but he’s pliant, ready for Obi-Wan to fuck into, ready for him to use as he wishes. Because with Obi-Wan, it’s an exchange of souls, a divine coming together, even when it’s filthy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Daddy, oh <em> fuck </em>, please touch me. I need it; I need you to touch my cock. I can’t do it myself,” Anakin says, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes. He knows he’s giving in, knows that if Obi-Wan touches him, it’ll be the final nail in the coffin of his coherency, but he really does need it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan appears to be considering for a moment, then he says, “All right, but you’ll have to move yourself again if I do that. Is that okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin nods, saying, “Yes, <em> yes </em>, please,” And then sees Obi-Wan sit back up, removing one of his hands from Anakin’s hips and spitting onto it before gripping Anakin’s cock firmly but gently and stroking from base to tip. It’s heavenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Oh </em>,” Anakin says, too lost in pleasure to form any further words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There, that’s better,” Obi-Wan says. “Be a good boy and ride Daddy’s cock without talking back.” And Anakin doesn’t even feel the need to snap something acerbic at him. He just sighs and lets himself be. Obi-Wan strokes his cock perfectly, and Anakin gasps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy,” he moans, feeling himself back at the edge of orgasm again. He’s determined to find his release, but somehow he can’t quite find the words to describe to Obi-Wan how close he is, so he just looks him in the eyes, vision a little blurry from the tears that have started to run down his cheeks, and says, “I-I’m…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s enough. Obi-Wan increases his hands’ pace on Anakin’s cock and whispers, “Yes, sweet boy, come for your Daddy,” and it is that command that sends Anakin whirling into a sea of pleasure, feeling heat curl and pool in his lower stomach and then spread throughout his body as he feels himself come in spurts onto himself and Obi-Wan. He clenches down on Obi-Wan as he comes, and not a moment later, he hears Obi-Wan mutter, “Oh, Anakin,” under his breath, and then Obi-Wan is coming inside him, filling him up just like Anakin wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They come down from their highs together, chests heaving and a sheen of sweat covering their bodies as Anakin slides off of Obi-Wan’s cock, still sitting in his lap. Anakin feels wobbly, and he falls forward onto Obi-Wan’s chest as Obi-Wan reaches behind him and undoes the binding on his wrists. When he’s untied, Anakin brings his arms back around to his front and observes the wrist on his flesh hand. It’s only lightly sore, like his upper arms after being held in that position for so long. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan looks at him intently and asks, “How are you feeling, dear one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m feeling great. A little worn out, but great,” Anakin answers, flashing Obi-Wan a lazy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiles at him then, and takes his cybernetic hand and plants a kiss on the knuckles. “I’m so very glad to hear that, Anakin. I know you may not want to hear this, but we do have to clean up and change the sheets, sooner rather than later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin rolls his eyes, saying, “Master, you’re always thinking about what move to make next. But I agree. I feel like a nice bath anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That makes two of us. Do you think you can walk by yourself?” Obi-Wan asks, eyeing Anakin with concern now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin gets off Obi-Wan’s lap and swings his legs over the side of the bed before attempting to stand. He feels his legs protesting, and sits back down, saying, “I think I need a little help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan gets off the bed as well and offers Anakin his hand, helping him stand and slinging Anakin’s arm over his shoulders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you...<em> Daddy </em>,” Anakin says, giggling to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well now you’re just being silly, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says as they walk to the ‘fresher, but he chuckles to himself as he says it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He helps Anakin into the tub and turns the hot water on, and Anakin watches as the water begins cover his legs, wiggling his toes as they become submerged. The bathroom in Obi-Wan’s apartment is somewhat crowded by this other small luxury, the bathtub, but he got it for Anakin, and Anakin loves soaking in it when he has the opportunity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you don’t mind, Anakin, I think I’m going to step in the shower for a quick wash,” Obi-Wan says, looking to Anakin for any sign that he may need Obi-Wan immediately near him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin nods and says, “That’s fine, Master. As long as you promise to still talk to me while you’re in there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Anakin. Do you have everything you need? As you can see, the soaps are all within reach, and I’ll be out of the shower before you’re finished so I can help you out of the tub,” Obi-Wan says. Anakin loves seeing him like this, all soft and concerned for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine Obi-Wan. You go get in the shower and rinse off,” Anakin replies, before beckoning Obi-Wan closer with one finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan leans in and Anakin plants a chaste kiss on his lips before leaning back. Obi-Wan smiles and ruffles Anakin’s hair, saying, “Oh, Anakin, how I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Obi-Wan gets in the shower, a thought occurs to Anakin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obi-Wan?” he calls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you still in love with me the way you were when we first started this whole thing? I mean, I know it’s not always very...erotic to know someone as closely as we know each other. I mean, what I mean to say is, now that those first days are over and the reality of being with me has set in, do you still like it?” Anakin knows Obi-Wan loves him, but he’s curious. Is their love still the same as it was at its conception?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan is silent for a moment. Then he speaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anakin, you need not worry about that. Some things are meant to be, and we are one of those things. Whether it’s the rapture I felt at our first kiss or the warm adoration I feel when you cook me breakfast, it’s all as appealing to me as when we first began. Every day, every minute, every second, I can’t help falling in love with you.” Obi-Wan’s voice is like sunlight beaming down on Anakin’s soul, soothing him in ways nobody else could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Obi-Wan. I always will,” Anakin says, now content.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan sticks his head out of the shower and flicks his wrist, splashing Anakin with droplets of water as he says, “I should hope so.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://shatouto.tumblr.com/">shatouto</a> did <a href="https://i.ibb.co/61XJT5t/4-E3-F2660-104-E-427-D-8-AB5-0-D5-F699-A2589.png">art</a> for this fic. Be warned—it is NSFW.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>